


El límite de la negación

by Nakuru



Category: Genshiken
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces que Madarame insistió que nunca se interesaría en un hombre. Y una en la que tuvo que aceptar (consigo mismo) que ya lo había hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El límite de la negación

**Author's Note:**

> Divergente del canon a partir del episodio 12 del anime/capítulo 84 del manga, así que obviamente hay spoilers de lo sucedido antes de ese punto.

Cuando Madarame había asegurado que no, realmente nunca se interesaría en un hombre, lo había dicho en serio.

Era casi imposible, al fin de cuentas, que alguien como él se interesara en una mujer real y la única excepción había sido eso, una excepción que no había superado ni olvidado —y seguramente nunca lo haría— y por mucho que la idea de encontrar un nuevo amor había rondado su cabeza tras escucharla, ahora que había sido rechazado ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo.

Su primer amor había llegado a su fin, la escena explícita que Sue le había mostrado al sugerirle encontrar otro amor antes de que eso ocurriese había desaparecido de su mente y a él no le interesaban los hombres.

Por eso, sentir a su corazón detenerse por un segundo y luego acelerar anormalmente no tenía sentido.

No, no, claro que no. Hato ni siquiera estaba vestido de chica, iba de salida y lo único que había hecho era saludarlo usando su voz natural.

—Bienvenido a casa, Madarame-senpai.

Las palabras seguían repitiéndose en su mente y el recuerdo de muchos eroge con escenas similares lo hacía sentir más y más conmocionado. Pero no, no, no, él no estaba interesado de esa manera en Hato.

—H-hola, Hato-kun —logró decir al fin cuando la expresión de Hato comenzaba a ensombrecerse con un deje de preocupación—. ¿Te interrumpí otra vez?

—No, ya me iba —replicó Hato, avergonzado, al tiempo que inclinó un poco su cabeza—. Siento haber venido tan tarde.

—No, no, está bien. —La respuesta fue automática y Madarame se encontró sonriendo para convencerlo con más que palabras antes de pensar en cómo eso podía parecer; no que importase, él creía lo que Hato había dicho sobre ser completamente heterosexual, así que no tenía que temer malentendidos—. Siempre eres bienvenido.

En lugar de tranquilizarse, Hato apartó su mirada y mordió su labio inferior por un momento.

—Puedo buscar otro sitio para cambiarme —susurró, mas inmediatamente después aclaró su garganta y continuó hablando en voz alta—. Ahora que no estás trabajando, debe ser incómodo tenerme aquí tan seguido.

—Claro que no —aseguró Madarame con sinceridad; si él ni siquiera estaba pasando mucho tiempo en su apartamento ahora era obvio que no le iba molestar más que antes, cuando tampoco permanecía mucho tiempo allí—. Y sabes que también nos vemos en el club.

—Pero esto es diferente —finalizó Hato, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y definitivamente lo era.

No porque Hato estuviese usando su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa, sino por los saludos, como el anterior, que eran más apropiados para dos amantes viviendo juntos que para un senpai y un kouhai que, como mucho, podían ser considerados amigos.

Madarame tragó saliva, sintiendo una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

—No hay problema, realmente —insistió, aunque no estaba convencido de que el nudo que se acababa de formar en su garganta había pasado desapercibido en su voz.

El silencio llenó el apartamento y si bien Madarame estuvo a punto de apartar su mirada, fue Hato quien lo hizo primero al asentir con su cabeza.

—Gracias, senpai —pronunció Hato en una tono forzado, haciendo un ademán de querer continuar con su camino—. Debería irme...

Madarame cayó en cuenta segundos después, en los que Hato se mantuvo inmóvil, que al estar parado justo en la entrada del apartamento bloqueaba el paso y por lo tanto, le estaba impidiendo a Hato irse.

—Ah, lo siento —murmuró, moviéndose contra la pared para que quedase suficiente espacio para que Hato pasara, se pusiese sus zapatos y abriese la puerta.

Durante los pocos segundos que le tomó hacerlo, fue él quien se mantuvo quieto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el calor del cuerpo de Hato, quien estaba demasiado cerca debido al poco espacio que había en la entrada, y asegurándose que no estaba aspirando el aroma frutal que provenía de Hato. No, él solo estaba respirando normalmente y se daba la coincidencia de que estaban cerca, así que era inevitable notarlo.

—Hasta luego, senpai.

—Ten cuidado —se despidió Madarame moviendo su mano y cuando la puerta fue cerrada por Hato, se dejó caer al suelo y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos.

No, no, no, no iba a pensar en qué acababa de pasar.

* * *

El problema, si le preguntaban a Madarame, tenía nombre y apellido.

Kuchiki Manabu.

Ya no estaba intentando atacarlo para hacer realidad una de las fantasías KuchiMada que Hato decía tener y tampoco había agredido a nadie recientemente, lo cual era un avance.

Aun así, decir que Kuchiki se había calmado y olvidado todo el asunto era una gran mentira.

—¿Qué crees que Hato-chin prefiera, KuchiMada o HatoMada? —Kuchiki, quien hasta el momento se había limitado a observarlo con el ceño fruncido y sus codos sobre la mesa, acomodó su quijada sobre una mano luego de hacer esa pregunta.

Madarame sintió un sudor frío recorrer su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío.

Él no quería tener esta conversación ni con Kuchiki, ni con Yoshitake, ni con Hato mismo. Por suerte, al menos Yoshitake solía tener a su lado a la siempre sensible Yajima, quien impedía a toda costa que dijera algo demasiado inapropiado; y Hato solía sentirse demasiado apenado para hablar de algo así frente a él.

—¿No deberías preguntarle eso a Hato-kun? —replicó, haciendo lo posible para verse tranquilo.

—Ya lo hice —suspiró Kuchiki, dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa lentamente; pese a eso, el golpe de su frente contra la superficie provocó un fuerte sonido—. Mi hermosa Hato-chin me sermoneó sobre que esas fantasías eran eso, fantasías, y no se trataba de ningún tipo de favoritismo extraño.

Ese era, sin duda alguna, un pequeño consuelo. Solo esperaba que Kuchiki escuchase a Hato y dejase de hacer esas preguntas, tal como había dejado de atacarlo a él.

—Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Con esas palabras el tema debería llegar a su fin y podrían pasar a conversaciones más gratas, como la temporada de anime que estaba por comenzar, las series imperdibles de ésta y las expectativas que tenían en ciertas adaptaciones; aun así, Kuchiki no parecía querer eso.

—Senpai —dijo Kuchiki, todavía con su cabeza sobre la mesa pero girándola para quedar con su mejilla sobre ésta y poder ver a Madarame—. Nunca he entendido por qué es todo sobre ti y ni siquiera es justo. ¿Y por qué no te opones? —Los ojos de Kuchiki brillaron de repente y él gritó al tiempo que no solo alzó su cabeza sino que también se puso de pie, arrastrando contra el piso la silla en la que había estado sentado hasta ahora—. ¡Es que disfrutas tener la atención de Hato-chin!

—¡No! —se defendió Madarame de inmediato. Apenas estaba logrando acostumbrarse al hecho de que todas las chicas del Genshiken lo imaginaban como un uke y el recordar que Hato era quien había anunciado eso frente todos durante el Comifes todavía le hacía sentir deseos de salir corriendo.

—¡Sal de las fantasías de mi Hato-chin! —continuó Kuchiki, alzando sus dos manos como si planease agarrarlo por los hombros y arrojarlo, literalmente, a alguna otra parte.

El salón que usaba el Genshiken parecía tener algún tipo de poder que hacía que la persona menos indicada entrase en el peor momento, causando malentendidos, incomodidades y situaciones de las que no se podía huir normalmente. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Madarame solo pudo abrir su boca sin pronunciar palabra, viendo a Hato parado en el umbral de la puerta.

¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cuánto había escuchado? Madarame no estaba seguro.

—¿Eh? —musitó Hato, observándolos a ambos con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Ah, no —dijo Madarame, esforzándose por recuperarse de la sorpresa y explicar todo—. Kuchiki solo habla de BL y...

—Sí, lo supuse —lo interrumpió Hato con una sonrisa incómoda, apartando su mirada—. Realmente lo siento, Madarame-senpai.

Esa era una conversación que ya habían tenido más de una vez y que Madarame no quería repetir.

—No, no —insistió—, sabes que no me molesta. 

Y aunque esa era una mentira, ver a Hato triste y avergonzado no era algo que le agradaba. Y no, no era porque quisiese "quedarse con Hato-chin" como lo estaba acusando Kuchiki.

* * *

Al menos esta vez tenía una excusa perfectamente válida para que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que parecía estar a punto de salir de su pecho.

Hato estaba vestido de chica, para comenzar. Estaba haciendo comentarios sobre el juego que Madarame tenía en sus manos, con sus labios tan cerca a su oído y su voz tan suave que, sin importar lo que dijese, parecía un gesto íntimo, sin comparación con la forma en que simplemente le había susurrado en secreto aquel fatídico día del festival.

Además, estaba sosteniendo con su mano derecha un mechón de su cabello —de la peluca, pero ese detalle era lo de menos— para no molestar a Madarame con el, dejando a la vista parte de su cuello, aun cuando quizás eso no era necesario cuando tenía su cabello corto.

Verlo de reojo era una distracción, especialmente cuando parpadeaba y él podía notar sus largas pestañas —reales, creía— y más aún cuando cambiaba un poco su postura y se deslizaba más en la silla, inclinándose hacia él; y sentir su respiración rítmica, a veces interrumpida por una pequeña exhalación —nunca un resoplido— que precedía a una corta risa suave lo era más.

¿Quién podía culpar a un hombre de emocionarse ante tal perfección? Que fuese una ilusión era lo de menos.

—Oh.

La exclamación logró que Madarame volviese a poner su atención en el juego justo a tiempo para ver la pantalla que indicaba que había muerto y si no recordaba mal, ni siquiera se encontraba en medio de una misión difícil.

—Ahahahaha. —Reír forzadamente era algo en lo que se había vuelto todo un experto desde que había notado sus sentimientos por Kasukabe, hasta llegar al punto en que no estaba seguro de si algún día lograría convencer a alguien de que esa era una risa sincera. Sin embargo, mientras Hato la considerase un intento por ocultar su vergüenza luego de perder, todo estaba bien—. Parece que todavía estoy fuera de práctica.

—Pero ibas bien, así que estoy segura de que no tardarás mucho.

Era injusto que Hato continuase perfectamente metido en el papel de chica, que le sonriese para darle ánimos y que alzase su cabeza y su mirada para verlo de frente a pesar de que la diferencia de estatura entre ambos era obvia incluso cuando estaban sentados. 

—¿V-vas a traer tu consola mañana, Hato-kun? —dijo, queriendo cambiar el tema y calmarse de una buena vez y eso, en particular, debería ser fácil si pensaba en algo que no fuese Hato—. Definitivamente es más difícil hacer todo solo...

El rostro de Hato enrojeció y Madarame tuvo que morderse la lengua para no retractarse de lo que acababa de decir.

Cualquier doble sentido no había sido intencional y de hecho, no se le ocurría una forma de entender sus palabras diferente a la de "hey, la vez pasada hablamos de jugar en cooperación y estoy esperando a que traigas el juego para que lo hagamos". Cualquier otra interpretación tenía que estar relacionada con la mentalidad de una fujoshi —fudanshi— y por eso estaba fuera de su comprensión.

—S-sí —respondió Hato, todavía con su rostro rojo y sentándose bien en su asiento, alejándose de Madarame en el proceso—. Pensaba traerlo hoy, pero las chicas hablaron de ir esta tarde a comprar doujinshis así que no sabía qué tanto podríamos jugar...

—Mañana entonces —dijo Madarame con una nueva sonrisa mientras en su mente se repitió que no, definitivamente no lamentaba que Hato ya no estuviera tan cerca.

* * *

Si hablaban de razones, la suya era que no le agradaba beber solo.

En sí, tampoco le desagradaba, pero había algo solitario en abrir una lata de cerveza y beberla mientras observaba el techo de su habitación, las repisas llenas de mangas y doujinshis y juegos y DVDs, las paredes llenas de afiches y el apartamento carente de otra persona.

La coincidencia de que Hato estuviese con él, sin docenas de doujinshis que quería leer ya y sin nada planeado para hacer después, era perfecta y lo había llevado a invitarlo a quedarse a tomar algo y quizás a comer más tarde. Madarame estaba casi seguro de que tenía suficientes ingredientes para preparar algo para ambos...

El punto era que no tenía ninguna intención oculta, que no se trataba de más que de dos amigos pasando un rato juntos fuera del Genshiken y si estaba observando a Hato beber era porque lo tenía justo frente a él.

También estaba el detalle de que Hato sostenía la lata de cerveza con una mano y apoyaba la parte inferior de ésta en la otra, tomando de a pequeños sorbos mientras su rostro enrojecía más y más. Todos esos gestos, sin duda alguna, se habían vuelto una costumbre nacida del tiempo invertido en actuar como la chica perfecta, y aunque en ese momento Hato no estaba vestido de una, seguían viéndose como algo natural e incluso atrayente...

De repente, Hato alzó su mirada hacia él y Madarame estuvo a punto de verter su bebida sin terminar sobre él.

—¿Otra? —cuestionó, queriendo disimular su sobresalto.

—No debería —replicó Hato, moviendo su cabeza en negación—, todavía tengo que volver a casa.

—O puedes quedarte —sugirió con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

No había nada extraño en eso, mas la sorpresa de Hato fue evidente y su rostro pareció tomar incluso más color que antes.

A Madarame le tomó unos segundos recordar que ambos estaban sentados cerca de la única cama del pequeño apartamento, que no tenía ningún sofá y que el si tenía o no un futon para invitados era debatible. Quizás, incluso, había olvidado que no tenía uno y Hato lo sabía gracias a su hábito de organizar el lugar cada vez que venía a cambiarse.

—¡A-a-algo podemos arreglar! —balbuceó Madarame, queriendo solucionar su gran metida de pata—. Creo —continuó, mirando de un lado a otro para no fijarse más en Hato— que tengo al menos un futon o algunas cobijas adicionales o...

—Tú realmente eres... —interrumpió Hato en voz tan baja que Madarame no estaba seguro de si Hato no había terminado esa frase o si lo había hecho y él no lo había logrado escuchar.

—¿Un uke? —Madarame rió con cierto nerviosismo, pero contento de que la situación volviese a parecer usual. 

Era más fácil escuchar las habituales fantasías de Hato que enfrentar sus ideas subconscientes que cada vez sonaban más como una invitación a algo que él no quería.

Por eso él sintió alivio en vez de alegría cuando Hato aceptó otra cerveza, su sonrisa cuando Hato dijo que quizás tendría que aceptar su oferta si seguían bebiendo así no tenía ningún motivo extraño y si estaba pensando en pedir un domicilio más tarde para poder tener con qué prepararle un desayuno al día siguiente era porque simplemente era lo correcto.

Porque él no tenía ninguna intención diferente a la de compartir un rato con su kouhai y eso nunca cambiaría.

* * *

Un año atrás, cocinar no había estado entre los intereses de Madarame. Comer, incluso, había sido algo secundario, que solo había hecho cuando había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y no había nada que quisiera comprar.

Ahora, más que un interés se había convertido un hábito.

Quizás el tener un ingreso constante —que ahora había desaparecido— y no sentir el mismo impulso de comprar doujinshis, figuras, DVDs, mangas y otro tipo de mercancías había influido, pero también el agotamiento después de un día de trabajo que lo obligaba a comer algo y el querer romper la rutina de ramen instantáneo y bentos de supermercado.

Por eso, era una costumbre que tenía sentido. 

Cocinar para alguien más, en cambio, no lo tenía.

Llevaba demasiados años viviendo solo y aunque sus amigos del Genshiken solían comer más que él, no demostraban ningún deseo de comer algo que les tomaba más tiempo que el que tomaba ir a una tienda.

Pero ahí estaba, haciendo porciones dobles antes de caer en cuenta que no, Hato no estaba ahí y no tenía sentido preparar adicional si no tenía ningún invitado.

Madarame suspiró.

—Para calentar mañana y no tener que cocinar —se dijo a sí mismo.

Porque definitivamente no estaba pensando en Hato y solo lo había recordado porque era a la única persona para la que había cocinado hasta ahora y claro que no había creado un nuevo hábito por él.

* * *

Había un límite para ocultar algo.

Madarame lo sabía por experiencia y si todos se iban a enterar, prefería ser él quien lo anunciase en lugar de que todos aceptasen frente a él que ya se habían dado cuenta y ser humillado de esa manera una vez más.

El problema era que aparentemente ya estaban comenzando a notarlo, aun cuando él quería insistir que se equivocaban, excepto que no podía hacer tal cosa cuando era Kasukabe la que estaba dando en el clavo del asunto.

—Madarame —le había dicho ella con una mirada seria cuando él había contado, sin querer, el incidente de preparar comida de más y quizás mencionar a Hato más de una vez y en contextos que no tenían mucha conexión—, lo que decidas está bien, pero decide algo en vez de buscar excusas.

Y sí, tal vez se había dado demasiadas excusas para mantener el "nunca" que había pronunciado tiempo atrás y nunca era demasiado tiempo, especialmente cuando Hato se había colado en su vida de una forma en que nadie más lo había hecho y él no tenía muchos deseos de sacarlo de ella.

En ese caso, la pregunta era cuándo.

—¿Hato-kun, tienes algo que hacer más tarde? —preguntó, impulsivo, una noche en la que, luego de una cena nocturna del Genshiken en celebración por uno de los trabajos de Ogiue siendo recopilado en un volumen por primera vez, se encontraron en el mismo tren de regreso a casa.

—No, no realmente —replicó Hato, luciendo confundido.

—Entonces vamos a comer sushi —sugirió Madarame, siguiendo el impulso y arrepintiéndose de inmediato por ello. Acababan de comer, al fin de cuentas.

—Pero... —balbuceó Hato antes de que Madarame pudiese retractarse. La estupidez hecha, hecha estaba y no había mucho que decir después de eso. Aun así, ese no fue el final de la conversación y en el mismo momento en el que el tren se detuvo en una estación, Hato dijo—: Está bien.

—Perfecto —suspiró Madarame, sintiéndose tan sorprendido como aliviado ante la falta de rechazo y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó una mano de Hato, obligándolo a levantarse junto a él y correr hacia la puerta—. Creo que aquí cerca hay... —pronunció una vez estuvieron en la plataforma, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿O era en la siguiente estación?

—Senpai... —murmuró Hato, atrayendo su atención. El rostro de Hato estaba rojo y estaba manteniendo su mirada en el suelo, viéndose apenado y extrañamente adorable, pese a que no estaba haciendo crossdressing—. Mi mano...

—¡Oh! —Madarame lo soltó y habría retrocedido de no haber estado en una estación llena de gente—. L-lo siento, Hato-kun.

Todavía no, decidió. El cuánto seguía en duda, pero no "nunca", definitivamente.


End file.
